Planning a future
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: [ AU/ OOC] [Normal life series part 10] Rebecca goes to see June to ask her some personal things about living a life with a conman. So she ends up with Neal having a conversation about their future and most of all: Children.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Networks_

_Authors Note: Yeah after a long time and writing other turns on Neal and Rebecca we are back with this one. One of us grew fond of the idea of them being an almost normal couple and not the way they ended up in the season final.  
Oh and sorry for possible spelling mistakes. The spell check is bitching._

_Oh and of course review if you like. _

* * *

With a feeling like her inner organs decided to become one big knot Rebecca left the taxi. For months now she came and went like she belonged into the house she stood in front of right now. She knew Neal won't be home for the next hours because some of Mozzie's experiments turned out more explosive than he expected and Neal ended up in ER with some light burnings. With the knowledge it wasn't a fair thing to do Rebecca rang the doorbell expecting one of the maids. June already came a few steps behind the maid and hugged her guest welcome.  
"You are early, dear. Neal isn't home."  
"I know. I came early to thank you, June."  
"You thanked me some time ago for the job with a wonderful cake."  
"I know but …..."  
The elderly lady understood and lead her into the parlor.  
"Is something wrong with your working place?"  
"What? No, it's fantastic. I would need years to see every part of the Museum during my strolls at break." Rebecca burst out excited.  
"That shows clearly you like it." June laughed.  
"I do."  
"And it got not disturbed by the case Neal had there weeks ago?"  
"No, in fact he earned me a wage rise after only a few weeks of working there. It was minor, more a gesture of recognition but it's permanent and that's what counts."  
"I am glad to hear. It would have been a waste if such a smart woman like you doesn't get a new chance."  
"And your help did a lot."  
"I hoped so. I sort of felt responsible for it because Neal grew close to me."  
"I know. The way you act sometimes make people really believe you sort of adopted him. Except for Mozzie your are the only one who is really ok with what Neal does, no matter what he does."  
June smiled knowingly and bent forward.  
"May it be possible you want to know how I can act like that?"  
"Uhm... yes along some other things." Rebecca blushed embarrassed she got caught so easily.  
"Then we better start with the beginning, don't we? Did I ever told you about my deceased husband?"  
"No, I only know Neal sort of inherited his suits."  
"That's true. You have to know my Byron was a lot like Neal. They would have liked each other. Both have this winning smile that charms you into anything and this great mind that thinks at least three steps ahead."  
Rebecca frowned thoughtful.  
"Was he a conman?"  
"Oh he was." June laughed amused, "Along with some other things. The penthouse Neal uses served as illegal poker room decades ago."  
The young woman shook her head in a mixture of disbelieve and amusement.  
"I should have expected something like this. You are so calm about what's going on here and about Mozzie in specific. I would have gone bonkers by now knowing those two are up there planning the next mischief."  
"You make it sound like they are some fretful toddler you need to watch."  
"At least you need to watch when Mozzie plays with fire..."  
"I heard what happened. It's weird because he is careful normally."  
"Who knows what Neal did to break his concentration."  
"You think?"  
"Neal has the habit to play with stuff he shouldn't play with."  
June quirked an eyebrow but was too much of a lady to ask what that statement was about.  
"I saw him changing over the time from the lost young felon to a deeply heartbroken man to a halfway content with himself man to a man who went down dark paths only to come back like a phoenix out of ashes with this wonderful lady next to him."  
"Are you speaking of me?" Rebecca asked puzzled.  
"Of course, dear. Even Moz had to admit you are a good influence."  
"And we know what he thinks is a good one."  
"You don't want him to change, that's all he needed."  
"Because I know it would be stupid. He will always be who is. If I would want to change that I would change him into something completely different and I don't know if he would be the man I fell in love with anymore afterwards."  
June patted Rebecca's knee in a motherly way.  
"That's why he loves you so much. I only know one of his ex in person but after what I got told all of them wanted to change something or even everything about him. That's where you are the exception."  
"I always thought it was about the looks."  
"Oh no, dear. If you would wear contacts and your hair open your would be perfectly his type regarding the looks. He has a thing for blue eyed brunettes or redheads."  
"Oh... I don't know why but the way everybody told I thought I am an exception in every department. But..."  
"Yes?"  
"I am asking myself why you had children with your husband? Did you never worry he will end up in prison and you would be alone with them?"  
"Oh I was, that's for sure. But he did a lot to make sure if this ever happens I won't be alone. After he died it took me a year to find every hidden saving account he opened for the children, grandchildren or me."  
"Sounds like he was dedicated man."  
"He really was in every single way no matter what it was. And Neal is the same."  
"I know. I saw it when we deciphered the codex."  
"Rebecca dear, I'm not only talking about his conman side."  
"Not?"  
"No. We both know that you wouldn't have asked him to help as a Christmas elf in the community center if you hadn't been sure that he is that dedicated to family and children."  
"I know he is kindhearted and loves to help. I mean you've seen him yourself how encouraging and patient Neal was with them. I started to ask myself if he ever thought about having children on his own."  
"What do you think?"  
"When I remember what I saw... I'm sure Neal had thought about it but I guess there had been certain reasons why he isn't already a dad himself. I assume that his kind of lifestyle is one of them."  
"And that there hadn't been the right one yet."  
"After what Neal told me about his family and childhood I know he wants to make everything as perfect as possible. I mean he even apologized uncounted times that I got fired from the Gershon."  
"And that's why he asked me to help you find a new job."  
"So, do you think that Neal would be a good dad?"  
"I am sure he will. I saw him with Samantha a couple of times or the way he took care of Diana's son. I wouldn't be surprised if he would like to start a family of his own as fast as possible once he settled down with the right woman."  
"I don't know... I don't think he would ever be able to settle down for real. He goes crazy everytime he is sent to some kind of house arrest because Peter is out of town."  
"And we both know this never stopped him."  
"That's what I mean! There will be always the itching to do something preferable something that is illegal because it means an adrenalin rush. He admitted himself a few days ago it is mostly because of this rush to get possibly caught. He is like an adrenalin junkie. Bungee jumping? Too easy! Cliff diving? Piece if cake!"  
Rebecca didn't realize she started to ramble again but June smiled at her slowly getting the point of this early visit.  
"Why do you work yourself up so much if you don't want to change him?"  
"Don't want to change him doesn't mean I can't care."  
"And it's obvious you care a lot. Rebecca, dear, is there a special reason you start to think about all this?"  
"No, but... It's just how I experienced him on this certain day... and I mean, I'm 29 years old, my mom is nagging every time we talk when I will find the right guy to marry and have children and..."  
"You asked yourself how it would be to have children with Neal?"  
Rebecca's face turned red like a tomato because she felt caught.  
"I know it's a rubbish teenager thought and it's definitely not the right time because we don't know each other for so long but I love him and when I only listen to my feelings I know that Neal will be the best dad I can think of. But I'm afraid that he can't let go of that excitement and I don't want that he sees our child only on visiting days."  
"I'm pretty sure that Neal wouldn't do something risky then. And it rarely happens that he falls back into his old ways."  
"But regarding the codex and ..."  
"Rebecca, you know how and why that happened. Hagen is no longer an issue and when Neal does something off the book it is work related."  
"I guess you're right. It is just... I'm confused and I feel bad for not being at home with my mom over the holidays. The last months weren't easy and there is just a lot going through my head."  
"Obviously... maybe you should just talk to Neal about it."  
"For God's sake no... not now. I will tell him when it's the right time. I'm just a bit sentimental. That's all. Nothing to worry about."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uhm, yeah. As I said I'm sentimental and it's right after the holidays."  
"You're normally visiting your mom?"  
"Yeah, but Neal asked me if I would celebrate with him. He told me you're leaving the city to visit your children and Mozzie was in Detroit to help organize something in the orphanage where he grew up. I know that Peter and Elizabeth invited him over but Neal said after all what happened this year they deserve some quality on their own. And I lied to my mom why I can't come."  
"What did you say and why did you lie to her?"  
"I told her I have a lot of work I need to catch up on. Honestly I don't know what I should tell my mom. She would have hundreds of questions I have no appropriate answer to. And if she would see Neal... she would be nice but if she gets a second alone with me... I already hear her: 'Well, he's beautiful, Becca. But you know how it is. You never will have a beautiful man on your own. I know what I'm talking about. And I don't want you to go through the same like I had to with your dad.' She would give me this 'I thought you would know it better' look."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Oh, you don't have to. The way how my dad left us behind had made her bitter and very cynical. But I should really go upstairs and prepare dinner until my wounded hero comes home."  
"I'm sure he'll be satisfied having you around."  
"I better cook something to be on the safe side. And I'm starving myself."  
"You should have said something."  
"It's okay. Thank you for listening."  
"Oh dear, you're welcome here anytime and if you need anything please let me know."  
"I know. Can I ask you one last thing before I go upstairs?"  
"Of course, what ever you want."  
"Why did you decide to have kids with Byron?"  
June smiled when old memories came back.  
"For the same reason you consider having some with Neal."  
Rebecca blushed again with a solemn smile.  
"Thanks, June."

When Neal came home his hands were wrapped in bandages and with a light red mark on his left cheek. He was really grumpy and could have killed Mozzie if his hands wouldn't hurt so damn bad. He had to ring the bell and was surprised that June herself opened the door.  
"Oh Neal, you look terrible. How do you feel?"  
"It feels like the worst sunburn ever. I'm on sick leave for four days. I got some painkillers and I can barely move them but it will be okay."  
"Don't worry. Your personal caretaker is upstairs."  
"Huh?"  
"Rebecca is upstairs and preparing dinner."  
"She's here?"  
"Yes, she came here a few hours ago and we had a nice conversation."  
"About what?"  
"Neal, have you two ever talked about children and becoming a family?"  
"We did after that certain event in the community center but more in a general way. Why are you asking?"  
"She had certain questions about what I think about your fatherly skills and how it was for me to have children with Byron."  
Neal looked seriously confused at June.  
"Did she mention why she wanted to know?"  
"She said it was because of that day in the community center and that the holidays this year left her a bit confused but I think there might be something else..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was something she said and I'm quite sure there is more to that."  
"June, I got some pain medication. I'm not in the mood for riddles."  
"From what she said I could assume she could have a very special present for you."  
It was more June's smile than her words that it dawned on Neal what she wanted to say.  
"You think she could be pregnant?"  
"Or suspecting she is... she didn't say it but... which reasons should she have to ask?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"As I said I'm only assuming it. If you want to know you should ask her."  
"And if she freaks out?"  
"Neal, why would she do that? Maybe she tells you right away. Did you notice any changes in her behavior?"  
"No except the fact that she's really tired but she sometimes works 10 hours a day because the museum got a huge donation of books but there isn't something else that comes to my mind."  
"Maybe I'm only seeing ghosts because I would like to have a surrogate grandchild crawling around here."  
"You'll be the first one to know and our first choice babysitter when it happens."  
"I know and now upstairs with you."  
"Yeah, I really should go."  
Still confused but with a light smile it could be possible that Rebecca was pregnant he went upstairs and entered the penthouse. He was never so thankful the door went open so easy. The undeniable smell of a casserole filled the air and he had to grin but regretted it momentarily.  
"I don't think this is pleasurable." Rebecca giggled and went to help him get out of his jacket.  
"Not the tiniest bit. There are only few times I wanted to harm Moz but today is one of them."  
"What did you two do anyway? Trying the next firefighter disguise?"  
"I am glad you have so much fun. What is this delicious smell?"  
"Just a simple noodle casserole. I thought something I can keep warm was the smartest idea today."  
"After four hours in the hospital: oh yes it is. I am starving."  
"Then sit down. It's ready. I just wanted to wait for you."  
She turned around to get the pan out of the oven. Neal couldn't help himself and took a closer look at her if he could find any sign June might be right. With the casserole in her hands Rebecca looked confused at Neal.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Tell me."  
"What should be wrong?"  
"June mentioned you had a long conversation with her today."  
"Oh...uhm …. yeah that's right. She is somehow the only person who can really relate to what I am experiencing."  
An anticipating grin stole its way on Neal's face.  
"And this would be?"  
"Being together with a conman?" Rebecca blinked clueless.  
"That's the only thing?"  
"I think that is enough for the start. Why are you even so curious about the topic?"  
"Something that June said before I came upstairs."  
"Care to fill me in?"  
"You better should place our dinner first."  
With curiosity Rebecca put it down and took a seat next to Neal. She eyed him analyzing.  
"That doesn't sound good."  
"I think it does."  
"What did she say?"  
"A lot."  
"Neal stop playing. I'll kill you if you don't tell right now."  
"She told me you two had a discussion about children."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
"And she also told me she thinks there is a reason behind it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"June thinks you wanted to know these things out of a certain reason."  
"Neal, could you please just spill it what it is?"  
"She said you might be pregnant or at least suspect that you are."  
"What?" Rebecca quite choked on the first bite of her dish.  
"So you're not?"  
"Neal, no... I'm definitely not pregnant. How does June come to that suggestion? I asked her because I wanted to know how her experiences were and if she had the same worries I'm having about a possible future with you."  
Rebecca wanted to continue to eat when she saw Neal's quite sad and disappointed look.  
"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, it's just..."  
"Wait a moment. You would be happy if I'd be pregnant?"  
Neal looked at her and simply nodded.  
"Why?"  
"Are you really asking me this? Rebecca, I love you and I think you'd be a great mom. I saw how adorable you were with those kids at the community center and how much they love you. You're beautiful, smart, caring and so much more... I can't imagine a better mom for our children than you."  
"Neal, are you on medication?"  
"Only some painkillers. Why? I'm not high, I'm just telling the truth."  
Rebecca had to chuckle.  
"What is so funny?"  
"Nothing, it is just so strange. But you know it would be short sighted to think about children right now. We're together for only a short time by now and I don't want to rush things to find out we weren't ready for it."  
"I don't want to rush you into any kind of decision but I want you to know that if it happens I'll be happy about it."  
"You're unbelievable, do you know that?"  
"You said that quite a few times."

After dinner they snuggled up on the couch and Neal tried everything to avoid to use his hands too much. Rebecca looked at him with a slightly concerned look.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"They gave me a salve that should be applied on the wounds."  
"Where is it?"  
"Over there."  
"Okay, I remove the bandages and apply it."  
"I can do it myself."  
"Sssssh, we won't discuss that. I'll do it."  
While Rebecca removed the bandages and took care of the burn Neal observed her.  
"Does it hurt? Is everything okay?"  
"Not much. It is quite maternal what you're doing here."  
"You think so?"  
"I do and it's really cute."  
"Hey, no matter what you say or try to charm me you won't get any sweets before you go to bed."  
"Not?"  
"No, and please don't give me this sad puppy look right now! I know I will learn to hate that if our kids will do that."  
"So you are thinking about this for real?"  
"I do. But could you please explain me what the hell did happen with Mozzie's experiment? What was it?"  
"You don't wanna know." Neal replied sheepishly.  
"Neal..."  
"He tried a new security system."  
"That includes fire?"  
"Not really but little explosions to scare the culprit away."  
"Let me guess. Mozzie went all fire bug with the explosion and instead of a minor one it turned out to be 4th of July like firework?"  
"You know him pretty good by now."  
Rebecca giggled and started to put the bandages back in place.  
"I saw this hint of insanity once he showed me his new firework chute. You know I think you are right?"  
"I am always right but with what explicit this time?" Neal smiled provoking.  
"You are right I would be a good mother. Taking care of you and Moz teaches a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

Relieved he would be finally home Neal opened the apartment door. The moment he pushed it open he could smell self made dinner and hear laughter. He put hat and keys aside and went into the living room where he found Rebecca sitting on the floor on a blanket together with their little son who tried to crawl.  
"Hey, sweetie see who came home." she told the little boy and picked him up to say hello to Neal. With happy babbling and big blue pleading eyes the little one reached out for Neal.  
"Hey buddy, I am so happy to see you."  
"And we are happy to have you back." Rebecca smiled, "Such a bad day?"  
"Yeah, two agents were shot because our suspect went crazy in the middle of the arrest."  
"Gosh, that happens so rarely."  
"I know but I am home now. Right, Nick, daddy is home and now we cuddle?"  
"I think he is more up to adventure. Just like his dad."  
"Who can blame him."  
With a happy smile Neal put him down again and went to get rid of the suit. They had a calm evening cuddling little Nick a lot what Neal cherished so much.  
"Do you want to put him to bed?"  
"Of course."  
"It's amazing how he can make you smile again in an instant." Rebecca stated.  
"You can do the same."  
"As long as you behave."  
She followed her guys to the boys room and listened how Neal read the little one a goodnight story cuddled up in the rocking chair she got after they moved in. With a sigh he put the boy into his bed and switched the baby phone on. When he turned around he almost ran into her.  
"You never can't resist." he whispered amused.  
"How could I?"  
Neal gave her a knowing smile and pulled her with him back into the living room. Some hours later they went to bed themselves and he was never so thankful to have his family.

Rebecca and Neal woke up in the middle of the night because Nick cried. Since it wasn't an unusual thing she turned to get up when they heard a voice through the baby phone. Alarmed both got up. Neal took the baseball batter next to the bed room door and they sneaked through the hallway over to Nick's room. Carefully Neal opened the door but got stroke by a bright white light. The next moment everything was set on fire.  
"Neal, he takes Nick!" he heard Rebecca yelling desperately but couldn't find a way through the fire. The next thing he felt was something knocking him down.

Neal woke up with his heart beating like crazy, soaked with sweat sitting straight up in the bed and looking around in panic. It took him a few moments till he realized he was in his penthouse at June's. He looked down next to him where Rebecca laid cuddled up to him but now stirring.  
"Neal?" she whispered sleepy.  
"Yeah, everything is fine."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just a bad dream."  
She pulled herself up on her elbow and turned the night stand lamp on.  
"Must have been a hell of a bad dream."  
"Yeah..."  
He pulled on his t-shirt and decided to get rid of it. Slowly he laid down again.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked concerned about this monosyllabic answers.  
"Not really."  
"You are sure?"  
"I don't know."  
Rebecca came closer and looked at him serious.  
"Then you should better tell."  
"It's just a bad dream."  
"That got you all worked up like you ran a marathon."  
Neal pulled her into a hug.  
"I dreamed about us." he whispered into her ear.  
"What happened?"  
"We lived together and had this cute little son."  
"Sounds wonderful so far."  
"It was. He was about to learn to crawl and you said he is adventurous like I am."  
"Must have been really cute." Rebecca snuggled closer.  
"It was but..."  
"But?"  
"Someone broke into our apartment and …..."Neal had to take a deep breath, "He kidnapped our son and set everything on fire."  
"That's terrible."  
"I know."  
She placed a kiss on his nose.  
"It was only a dream."  
"But something like this could happen."  
"Then we need to ask Mozzie to install the best security system he is capable of."  
"Don't take it so easy... there are people I worked with or ran into …..."  
"Who are capable of something like this?"  
"Yes and worse."  
Protective she pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.  
"You never thought about it before, don't you?"  
"No, I have no idea why this comes to my mind now."  
"Maybe because your worry about it for the first time."  
"This might be possible. I thought about kids every now and then but..."  
"You were never so close to have one for real."  
"That's true."  
"Maybe you are the one now who should have a talk with June about this stuff."  
"Did I ever told you how smart you are?" Neal smiled relieved.  
"A couple of times." she chuckled and pulled the covers over them. Rebecca snuggled up as close as possible to him, "So, we had a son?"  
"Yeah, going by the name of Nick, cute, blue eyes and babbling just as much as you do."  
"We named our son after one of your old aliases?"  
"Not a good omen, huh?"  
"Who knows... we will decide that when we have children. But I guess no matter what name we'll choose some of your skills might be inherited."  
"Possible."  
"What do you prefer?", she asked getting more and more curious.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Would you like to have a boy or a girl?"  
"I don't make any differences there.  
"How many kids do you want?"  
"At least two, boy and girl."  
"You know that with two kids we can't stay here...?"  
"I know so sad it is..." Neal sighed.  
"So preferring a townhouse near here or moving into the suburbs?"  
"You could live in the suburbs?"  
"Are you kidding me? Hell no...!"  
"How many kids do you want to have?"  
"I always dreamed about four kids, two girls and two boys. Look, I'm a single child and I've always envied my friends who had siblings. I loved the bond they were having. Even through fights and broken toys they've been protective of each other and they always had someone to play with or talk to."  
"You're pretty good at this."  
"Pretty good at what?"  
"Distracting me from my dark thoughts regarding this dream?"  
"I didn't do this on purpose. I was just curious. And hey, you had a rough day with getting burnt through Mozzie's new security flick. That also might explain the outburst of fire in your dream. And it seemed to occupy your mind a lot that June thought I could be pregnant."  
"I guess you're right but non the less I want you to be safe, no matter with or without children."  
"I know and you know that I keep my eyes open."  
"June said earlier that she'd like to have a surrogate grandchild crawling around downstairs."  
Neal chuckled.  
"No offense but I'd rather take her as a babysitter than Mozzie. I don't want to have some kind of roasted toddler just because he wanted to improve another security system."  
"Actually he's a very good babysitter."  
"That brings me to something I wanted to ask you since that afternoon. How does it come that an agent like Diana is okay with someone like Mozzie taking care of her son?"  
"He didn't tell you when you had your little revenge wine festival with him?"  
"Told me what?"  
"That he was with her while she gave birth to Theo?"  
"What? Wait a second, are you gonna tell me Mozzie is Theo's dad?"  
Neal had to laugh again.  
"No, I won't tell you who because she would rip my head off if she ever finds out... but she couldn't stop working cause Diana thought if she goes on maternity leave someone will replace her and she would lose her job."  
"But..."  
"You didn't experience her back then. A rabid wolf has a mild temper against hers. It was dangerous to be in the same room with her."  
"She scared you?"  
"You have no idea. Regarding an investigation we stumbled over Little Star Merchandise which is run by Mozzie under his real identity."  
"How many aliases does he have?"  
"I don't know for sure but he had to burn them cause they're linked to his real identity and faked his own death with an explosion. Diana didn't believe it, followed her own leads and found Mozzie in one of his hide outs. When she wanted to arrest him, little Theo got in the way and Mozzie helped her. You can imagine my surprise when I stumbled into them."  
"Mozzie a midwife?" Rebecca asked unbelieving.  
"I know... I really thought he would run away panicking and being more hysterical than most women but Diana told me some time later that he did a damn good job."  
"May be a shot in the dark but could it be that the name Theo is somehow linked to Mozzie's real name?"  
"Ah, that's my smart book scholar. Indeed it is. Mozzie's real name is Teddy Winters. Seems like his parents had a soft spot for Theodor Roosevelt."  
"Awwww, that's so cute. So she named her son after him so that one Teddy is still alive. But Mozzie knows that Diana will rip his head off if he ever shows Theo some tricks like picking locks etc?"  
"I hope he does cause I won't hide him then. But being a mom made her become softer. I was afraid she might jump at you when you started to play with Theo without introducing yourself."  
"I was so distracted that Mozzie offered her to help and take him because I know that he's normally very wary of Feds, cops and other authorities. And Theo was so cute."  
"He is but I think our kids will be cuter."  
"I didn't realize that's an competition."  
"No, it's a fact." Neal smiled at her.  
"Well with your looks and puppy dog eyes."  
"Same with you. And if they inherit your innocent look they will be the perfect culprit."  
"Neal!"  
"It was a joke." he defended himself before she could rip his head off.  
"That's nothing you make a joke about." she pouted.  
"I am sorry. But I think we should go back to sleep."  
"We really should. Shall I ask June tomorrow to have a talk with you?"  
"I think I can manage this in my own. Even with burnt hands."  
"Just wanted to help." she murmured into his shoulder.

Around late morning Neal tried to make new coffee when it knocked on the door. He knew it could be only Peter or June, hopefully with coffee.  
"It's open."  
"I thought you could use some new coffee." June came in with a tray. He shot her a thankful look and went over to the table.  
"Thank you. With these it's hard to make some myself." he held is hands high surrendering.  
"I pictured this. Rebecca said you had a rough night?"  
"If it would have been only this."  
June filled both of them a cup of coffee and sat down.  
"Did your hands hurt bad?"  
"It's ok with the pain killers."  
"I am glad to hear this."  
"She told you what happened."  
"Not in details." June admitted, "But she said you had a nightmare because of yesterdays events."  
"Not wrong but not completely the truth. I think I corrupt her." Neal snickered.  
"She needs to be a little corrupted. Do you want to tell what your dream was about?"  
He sat down too and took his cup.  
"Rebecca and I were a family. In the middle of the night someone kidnapped our son and set everything on fire."  
"That's horrible."  
"It took me a few seconds to realize I am here. It was so real."  
"Now you are afraid this could happen one day?"  
"It's very likely. It sort of already happened when Elizabeth was kidnapped because of me."  
"Neal, dear, don't make yourself responsible for the insanity of others."  
"But he is still out there. It's just a matter of time when he will be back. Or others."  
"Now you are aware of this threat and can make a plan."  
"I don't know."  
Worried June frowned.  
"Tell me about the nice part of that dream."  
"Why?"  
"Because this is what should drive you and not your fear."  
"How can't I not be afraid something could happen to her? Or our children if we have some? She wants a lot of them and if I can't make sure they will be save how can I have children in the first place?"  
"You never can be sure your child is save. There are so many things that can happen. Just take Samantha. We can't protect them all day but we can help them to become strong persons who can handle everything that happens in life."  
"You think?"  
"It's the only way to not go crazy worrying." June smiled.  
"You think I am overacting, don't you?"  
"No, I think you are a dedicated man who has a good heart and has seen to much to ignore the risks of life."  
"Nicely put." Neal chuckled.  
"So she is …...?"  
"No, she isn't but we talked about it and …..."  
"And?"  
"We will wait a little bit. Can I ask you something?"  
"You want to know how I could raise my children with knowing who Byron is?"  
"I do."  
"The times were different. Honor was worth a fortune and even the darkest creature of the streets kept to it. Nowadays this became a rare good."  
"Would you do it again?"  
"I would." June replied amused, "Even in these days. Children are worth every problem you might face. You still didn't tell the nice part of your dream."  
Neal's face lit up and he started to smile.  
"We lived in this nice big apartment. Our son was about the same age like Theo is now. He had these big blue eyes and babbled happily. I think he got the best from both of us."  
"Sounds like a cute little guy. And that's all a parent can hope for."  
"Hope for what?"  
"That we give our children the best of us to make them become a good person."  
"You should have become a philosopher."  
"I have my moments." June snickered, "I guess this means there will be the day when the world has to handle the next generation of Caffreys?"  
"Yes, there will be the day but we have to wait a long time."  
"We will see but there is one thing for sure."  
"Which?" Neal asked curious.  
"No matter if you will have a son or a daughter, you two can camp at the principles office."  
With this June got up and went to leave with Neal looking bewildered at her.  
"What do you want to say?"  
"A talent like yours will be inherited for sure."


End file.
